devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MultiUpload
Minor question What's the benefit of this script over using ? --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 22:10, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :This script is not an external program, so you don't have to type your credentials... and I see that MultiUploaded has issues to find auto-confirmed tag which is not the case of this one. Gguigui1 (discussion) 08:47, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I think SuperSajuuk is referring to the special page that he linked to, not the external program. — Foodbandlt (talk) 16:06, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh sorry for my misunderstanding. In this special page, you can upload till 10 pictures, with this one, you can import till 100. Plus, in this special page, you have to choose 1 file by file box opened. So, you have to open 10 file dialog to upload your file. Here, you can selected all pictures of a folder or anything else, you can upload files with Ctrl and Shift, like you do normally. The file box is not limited to one file. Gguigui1 (discussion) 16:20, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Spanish translation es: { logout: "Debes haber iniciado sesión y estar autoconfirmado para subir archivos", update: "Actualizar el formulario", nofile: "Tienes que elegir un archivo para subirlo", imagename: 'Imagen n°', filename: 'Nombre del archivo : ', licensetext: 'Licencia del archivo : ', uploadfiles: 'Subir todas las imágenes', browsersupport: 'Este navegador no parece soportar la propiedad `files` de las entradas de archivo.', nolicence: 'Ninguna seleccionada', problem: 'Ha ocurrido un problema, subida cancelada', success: 'Imagen subida satisfactoriamente.', duplicate: 'Esta imagen es un duplicado de : ', alreadyname: 'Una imagen ya tiene este nombre, por favor escoge otro nombre debajo:', reset: 'Reiniciar el formulario', description: 'Sumario:', filedescription: 'Descripción del archivo' } Good New Year, [[User:Paynekiller92|'Paynekiller92']] 20:38, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Hello, thanks a lot. Happy new year to you too. Gguigui1 (discussion) 08:14, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Warning window Instead of the warming window, can we have the option of ignoring them? or replacing without it? Also, I find the max number of files are 70 no matter how I set the max. Is this a bug? Thanks very much for having this script! Micyeung723 (talk) 07:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Images Not Uploading I recently installed this for personal use on Danganronpa Wiki where I'm admin. Everything went well up until I ran into an issue where the tab would ping me to say the images were sucessfully uploaded, however none of them were actually uploaded. I didn't go over the limit of 50, and I even tried just 12 images at once, and then tried on Firefox and Chrome with the same result. The images are high-quality screenshots from anime episode and I can provide examples of what I was trying to upload. Monollama (talk) 16:39, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, how about you trying again but this time please check the box "Ignore all warnings"? I used to have this issue but now no longer have after I check the box. ＊Rebecca＊ (��) '' 07:43, 5 September, 2019 (UTC)'' 07:43, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Question about this Hi there. Am I allowed to copy all the code from its JS to my global.js and change the max pictures allowed? Because as long as I know, I'm able to change the max pictures up to a number that is less 101, and, although it helps me, I would like to upload a lot more images at the same time. Gilben 02:45, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Request for configurable concurrent uploads limit Context: An editor who's been using Special:MultipleUpload has recently run into issues where they're timing out (with the error I/O error (send request)) after a minute, despite a recent PR that bumps the timeout to three minutes. They're trying to upload ten images that're around 500–900 KiB apiece at 400 Kb/s. Realistically, this means they can only really upload under 3 MiB within a minute. We've suggested for them to use MultiUpload, since empirically it seems the timeouts for every upload scales with the number of concurrent uploads. However, uploads that don't time out (with ERR_SPDY_PROTOCOL_ERROR) but still take "too long" nonetheless fail with a 502; see this screenshot, for instance. Currently, the script starts all uploads at once. Would you be okay with making the number of concurrent uploads configurable, so users on slow connections can upload things one/two at a time? puxlit (talk) 14:24, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, if it benefits users then why not. Pls go ahead. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:57, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Getting errors and Badgateways? Hello, as of July 2019 I have been trying to upload (at the most 143 files) on the CeVIO Lyrics Wiki. I've been getting "Successfully uploaded" indicators but the file doesn't actually upload. -- Bunai Di (talk) 05:45, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, a screenshot will help determine the issue you're having more easily. Please attempt uploading the files again, but this time, open dev console with F12 to see if there's any error and take a screenshot and link it here. Thanks -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 10:27, July 8, 2019 (UTC) ::https://i.imgur.com/x5zDro5.png images ::https://i.imgur.com/iNpfxTi.png images w/ error ::https://i.imgur.com/c79lEZf.png console ::I reduced the uploads to two(2) images and they uploaded fine. These four(4) uploads were me reducing them down from five(5) and prior to that from ten(10). ::I was advised to shrink all the images I planned to upload. And this is the same result, either the feature (dev and wikia) just doesn't want to take the images regardless of how small they are. -- Bunai Di (talk) 04:14, July 9, 2019 (UTC) :::Hm, I'm afraid I don't get any error on my end. And the screenshots you provided don't seem to have any trouble at all. Which browser were you using? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:39, July 10, 2019 (UTC) ::::I am using Firefox Quantum ::::The top image that has the 100% is the one that was the one that didn't upload until I kept redoing things over and over. -- Bunai Di (talk) 22:32, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Same issues It seems I can only upload 5 images at a time or the thing just won't work. I just don't get it. -- Bunai Di (talk) 19:19, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Bug on mobile Hello. I love this script, and I think it's really useful, considering that I often upload groups of images on a few wikis and that this script does the job quicker. There is one problem though: I'm not always using my PC, and instead, I would have to use this script on my phone. The script is working completely fine on PC, or at least I don't have any problems that I encounter there, but on mobile, when I want to select and upload multiple images at once, it only selects one image instead of all the images. Weird bug, but I'd recommend fixing it. Thanks. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER - WALL 16:30, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Script licenses But how about downloading files, choose the license located in MediaWiki:Licenses? And then there are standard licenses. Lifefe Це моє життя!Это моя жизнь! 21:25, September 4, 2019 (UTC) :Per discussion, the underlying bug appears to be a failure to invalidate/periodically refresh the cached list of licenses (which we fetch once and store in localStorage under the key MultiUploadLicenses) with the of the script. We could solve this by periodically clearing the cache or adding a control for explicitly refetching the list of licenses. I'd defer this design decision to the maintainer. puxlit (talk) 08:17, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Broken script And again, it's me. This time the problem is more serious. The fact is that on all wikis except this one, this script has ceased to be used for me. And on this wiki, I generally used a different code that is different from yours (although your identity code does not work). And before that, everything worked fine. And it happened about a week ago. var MultiUploadoption = { max: 100 }; importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:MultiUpload/code.js' ] }); Lifefe Це моє життя!Это моя жизнь! 21:22, October 6, 2019 (UTC)